onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Do anyone else wish that chopper could control his monster form?i know i do.
I so badly want chopper to control his monster form and do you think within 2 years the Straw Hats gonna grow a little taller.Like Luffy size like Garp or Dragon.Sanji as tall as the 3 admirals,Zoro more muscular??what do u think? probably not as tall as that, maybe just an inch of 2 haha. Or maybe they'll be the same height just look a little older. i mean most of them are adults anyway so... i mean idk... :) MegaFan Yes, yes, and yes. As soon as Chopper was freed from his monster form for the first time I thought to myself, "What if, as time went on, he gained more and more control over that form of his?" It would be awesome to see him come back with at least some way to use it advantageously. Maybe give it a name, like "Chaos Point" or something. As for characters changing their physical appearance, you forget this is manga/anime. Characters can live thousands of years without looking like they've aged a day past six. 2xN 00:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Chopper is obviously studying medicines on that crazy island in order to refine his Rumble Ball to produce a controllable monster form. I'd be more interested in seeing the effects his Rumble Ball has on Marco, though. SinisterSamurai 17:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, not obviously to improve his Rumble Ball, he's likely studying all kids of new medicine to improve his skills as a doctor in general. He's not just a fighting monster, remember. On a side note, I wanna see if certain Zoan types are able to reach forms other than their three basic forms without the use of a Rumble Ball (possibly similar to how Luffy attains different forms with his fruit.)2xN 20:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes i agree with u that this is manga/anime.character can live thousands of years without looking like they've aged.But who knows. see Colby and helmeppo become more lean more manly when and after their training with garp.Who knows.i mean just look usopp don't look as big as yasopp nor luffy is as big as dragon.maybe they grow maybe they will not but regardless how the look they're already too cool to begin with so wtf i dont care if they grow as long as they grow stronger esp Chopper,Usopp and Nami. Interesting point of fact on the rumble ball. It is described as a medicine that distorts the devil fruits' waves. Simply because we have only seen it used on one devil fruit user, and he happened to be Zoan type, doesn't mean it couldn't potentially be used on someone like Luffy. Of course I want to see this brought up in the manga or anime, (preferably canon), but I would expect Chopper to protest the experiment due to the unknown properties held by the rumble ball. He would either say it's to dangerous, and as a doctor must prevent it, or Luffy would take one and get messed up. Luffy would then decide that he "doesn't like using it, and prefers to fight like already knows how to." Just something I think about from time to time.----------Jety Lefr :I think it's time to share a crack-pot theory of mine. What if (work with me on this one), each Devil Fruit has five pr more additional powers/aspects in addition to the default one it gives a user? These different aspects could be "unlocked", if you will, through different means. (In Chopper's case, ingesting a Rumble Ball; in Luffy's case, extensive training.) This would mean if Luffy consumed a Rumble Ball, he'd be able to access his additional Gears for three minutes without the aftereffects. This is, like I said, a crack-pot theory, but I wanna hear what you guys think of it. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 05:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : : :CHOPPER IS GOING TO DIE BY THE TWO YEARS ARE OVER, YOU HAVE TO REALIZE HES A DEER AND ANIMALS HAVE A MUCH SHORTER LIFE EXPECTANCY THAN HUMANS. : :I am just kidding, but I am pretty certain choppwer will learn to controll his giant form seeing as he was saying "I will become a moster if I have to in order to help Luffy" gives a pretty solid indication of what hes aiming for.